Naruto's Insanity
by dark god of naruto
Summary: Naruto while hiding from a mob unlocks memories of his past only to discover that he is the son of a god and has a powerful doujutsu that is very rare. After finding these things out his mind is twisted even more than it was before. Please review this is my first work so please review and give advice. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's insanity**

Hey everyone if you're reading this is my first story and I probably won't do a good job so sorry. But I'll give it a shot tell me what you think. PS Sarutobi the sandaime hates naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

* * *

At the moment we can see a small child running from a giant mob with pitch forks and torches. Suddenly the child stopped running and turned around towards the mob which consisted of ninjas and villagers alike. The boy whose name was Naruto looked like a child starved his whole life. Which was probably the case because he looked very short for his age, which is seven, you could even see his ribs against his skin.

Naruto had dark blond hair and disturbingly dark blue eyes. But if you looked into his eyes you would see an unheard of amount of pain and suffering but there was a small little shine to his eyes which reflected years of insanity. All in all it looked completely wrong on a child but the villagers seemed to be able to ignore those facts and just wanted to add to his pain.

The villagers finally caught up to the Naruto and smiled viscously then started to say things like "Finally stop running demon" and "At least you know you deserve your pain." After they finished speaking Naruto said one thing but he was grinning all the while "I may be a demon but I'm not the one beating a child so I don't think I'll be going to hell anytime soon." This only made the villagers anger grow and finally they roared loudly and charged at Naruto.

(read: because of the horrible things I can't think of I will skip the violence scene.)

When the villagers were done you couldn't even recognize Naruto anymore. He had blood all over him and his limbs were broken some of the bone was sticking out of the skin. At the moment Naruto was unconscious so the villagers dragged his body to the forest of death and left him there. But while all this was happening Naruto was busy in his mind looking for what he knew was the cause of all his pain. He had woken up in a sewer but he knew this was his mind because there were no sewers near konoha. He just kept walking till he reached the end of the very large hallway.

When he finally reached the end he was in a huge room with a large cage that just exuded an evil presence. Naruto just couldn't help but grin darkly at what he felt the power he felt was totally unbelievable. After a long moment of silence giant red eyes opened and focused on him. Then the kyuubi no kitsune walked into the light and showed all its glory.

Suddenly it grinned fierily at Naruto and started to speak **"Child why don't you pull off that little slip of paper on these bars and I will grant you any wish you desire." **Naruto just smiled innocently and said "OK" and started to skip to the bars.

Right when he was about to pull the paper off he said "actually I don't wanna." And skipped right back to his spot from before. The kyuubi looked slightly angry and asked **"What do you mean you don't wanna?"** All Naruto said was "I mean I don't wanna because if I do I'll die now wont I? As Naruto asked this his tone of voice became darker and cold.

The kyuubi was slightly shocked at how the boy's voice got darker and decided to take a good look into the boy's eyes and it was shocked and frightened of what it saw. For what the kyuubi saw was years and years of pain and suffering but there was a slight glint that scared him stiff for a moment that glint showed insanity at its peak.

The kyuubi wanted to know how this boy of 7 years became so dark and twisted. It asked Naruto **"Boy I have looked into your eyes and have seen pain and suffering beyond even my years but there was a slight glint in your eyes as well that glint shows more insanity than all the power I hold. I want to know as to how you have become so dark and twisted?" **

Naruto looked at kyuubi and asked "Have you not seen my memories of all my life I'm sure if you looked there you will find your answer."

* * *

Hey thanks for reading I had to redo this first chapter because of how bad it was. Please review for both chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the surprise

Hey readers this is my second chap ever so please don't hate on me I'm still trying to figure some stuff out. That's why it so long to publish a second chap. And if I get good reviews or semi reviews ill try to continue.

**Dark god of Naruto out**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly, but if I did Naruto would be a badass and a son of a bitch

* * *

When the kyuubi had finally looked through every memory the boy had it was shocked and furious by what the flesh bags had done to the child. Even she wouldn't dare try what the humans had done to some innocent kit. Even in the demon world hurting any young child was frowned upon and would mean immediate execution.

Now don't get her wrong she enjoys others suffering and pain but to see what the boy had been like before all the hatred was aimed at him. She did like this Naruto better but to have to put him through all of that before he became what he is today.

When the kyuubi finally came out of her thoughts she remembered that Naruto was still there and was waiting for her to say something. She finally said **"I can now see what has made you so twisted." **

Naruto just smirked darkly and asked "So how was your trip through my memories was it enjoyable, because trust me it definitely was an experience to live through?" As Naruto was asking this his eyes seemed to get darker and darker until they looked as black as the night sky.

All the kyuubi did was flinch lightly and say **"To honestly tell you the truth it was one of the worst and best experiences in my life, I can't fathom why you just haven't ended your suffering." **Naruto just smiled creepily and innocently at the same time and said "Truthfully I think I have actually grown to like the pain so most of the time I let myself get caught." When he finished talking his smile grew crazier and crazier.

When he said that kyuubi recoiled in her cage and had a funny look on her fox face. Naruto just started laughing hysterically and smiled crazily towards her and said "Would you look at that I made the great and mighty kyuubi flinch." Kyuubi was slightly angered by what he said and growled angrily towards him and told him **"I only flinched because I was trying to figure out how it is a human can have the same mindset of a demon." **

Now here Naruto stopped smiling and gained a impassive look then said demonically **"Now who ever said that I was one of those pathetic meat bags"**

The kyuubis eyes widened and now she finally looked frightened. Kyuubi asked **"What did you just do how did you do that your just a pathetic human you can't have anything to do with demons other me." **

Naruto just smiled darkly and said **"Your right I have nothing to do with demons I'm much better than those insects I am the son of the shinigami the death god." **The kyuubi if anything looked even more shocked than before. After a long silence she asked **"How is that possible you must be lying I know for a fact your father was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze." **Here Naruto grinned fierily and said in a normal tone of voice "Ahh but you see shinigami-tousan saw my future when he sealed you in me and decided he wanted an heir so he decided to make me his son and gave me his memories of that night. But the memories would be locked up until I met you so I thank you for that. And to prove to you I'm his son I will weaken the seal that binds you to me but only a little although you will feel some of your lost power."

The kyuubi was just shocked into silence and just nodded dumbly. She was shocked out of her stupor when she felt some of her power return and the seal weaken just a tad. After that she decided to try and get on the future shinigamis good side and turned into her human for and bowed to Naruto saying **"All hail Naruto the future shinigami." **Kyuubis human form was shocking to say the least she had long slender legs, beautiful long red hair, d-cup breasts, and curves in all the right places. Naruto didn't even look fazed as he just grinned and said "Rise kyuubi for you need not bow as I am merciful to a degree and know of madara uchiha's control over you the night of my birth. I do not blame you for my suffering but madara and the villagers. And trust me I swear on my title of the shinigamis son that I will have my revenge on them and nothing will stand in my way." As Naruto finished saying that he grinned so darkly it made kyuubi a little wet between the legs. Kyuubi also grinned darkly and rose to her feet she then said **"Of course Naruto-sama, and I will help you in any way I'm capable and I mean **_**any way**_**."**

All Naruto did was to grin while covered in the shadows with his eyes flashing purple with rings emanating from the center.

* * *

So tell me what you guys think I think and hope its better than first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hey everyone who is somewhat loyal to my writings and people who are new to mine. I have to say I have asked for review but I only got like 3 seriously 574 views and only 3 reviews. I mean come on if you don't like it give advice as to why you don't. And I would like to thank Crio - The Cyber-Suit Ice God for giving some good advice. Make sure to check out his stories I read some and their really great. But really give more reviews if you view so I know what direction to take. Now that that's out of the way let's get to the story. Oh and the age for academy graduation is 13. One last thing this does not in any way involve bleach.

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was night out by the time Naruto woke up from his very informing conversation with kyuubi. As Naruto started to walk to his shitty apartment he thought of all the training he would have to do to gain control over his powers. But he would definitely thank his father later about giving him the "kagebushin no jutsu" in the memories locked up. It would still take time to gain complete control over his powers but only 5-7 years at most.

**Time skip 6 years later **

It was six years later and because Naruto was now able to use his shinigami powers he looked to be a healthy thirteen year old. But in exchange for looking healthier he now looked to be the scariest looking person in konoha.

He has a long black trench coat that reached just below his knees. His trench coat also had the image of the kyuubi with a leash around its neck with the shinigami holding the leash. Naruto also looks to be wearing black cargo pants, with black combat boots, and what looked to be a blood red choker around his neck. His blond hair has turned an even darker color almost becoming black with streaks of red and a sickly purple color. Naruto has also seemed to have picked up more muscle from his intense training. All the baby fat he one had was gone and was replaced with pure muscle. But the scariest thing that has changed is his eyes which have seemed to become an almost purple color. Though that is not what scares the villagers the thing that does is the look in his eyes for in his eyes there only seemed to be pure insanity and a wanting of wanton destruction. But if you looked deeply into his eyes you would see all the pain and suffering have only seemed to intensify over the years.

At the moment Naruto during the night is walking down an almost empty street save for a few drunks here and there. Most of them didn't even notice him except for a few fools who thought that if they killed the "demon" they would become the heroes of the village. Though after they tried to kill "the demon" it became obviously clear that they would never even try to go near him again.

At the moment Naruto was just heading to his apartment thinking up new ways to kill and torture the villagers when he heard a feminine yell for help. But of course he was a demon so he couldn't help he could only hurt. Either way Naruto stated to head to where he heard the voice to investigate. Once he found what the yell was he started to laugh because he saw a woman who he knew from a mob who had tried to kill him when he was younger. She was surrounded by four guys who had lusty smiles on their faces and were walking slowly to where she was. As they walked towards her she tried to back away from them but would only bump into one of them.

She started to cry and whimper but all the men would do is grin and say "come on you know you'll enjoy it you slut I see you at the bar all the time taking guys home with you." Once they finally reached her she screamed one more time for help but no one came in fact she could have swore she heard laughter from somewhere.

At this point Naruto decided to take his leave so he started to walk away while chuckling darkly to himself thinking "have fun bitch I hope you know you deserve it."

After Naruto made it back to his apartment he went to his room and fell asleep right away or at least it looked that way. Because in actuality he was really with kyuubi in his mind having "fun" or something like that. The next morning Naruto relised it was graduation day at the academy and he was not excited at all in fact he was dreading today because it was the day he would have to become a ninja to a village he hated horribly.

Now Naruto knew for a fact he would become a nuke ninja and try to destroy konoha in the future. But he also knew it would be hard even for him to fight an entire village on his own so he knew he would need allies in the future. He just didn't know where to start but he supposed he would try to find someone that was treated like him and convince them to join him. Which probably won't take too much effort if they're anything like him.

Naruto figured he would find some allies soon but at the moment he needed to get to the academy and become a proud shinobi of konoha. "sarcasm much" So Naruto started to head to the academy thinking of ways to find allies in konoha.

But as Naruto was coming close to the academy he started to hear another yell for help similar to the one he heard last night. Naruto wanted to find out who the lucky lady was. He switched directions and started heading towards the sounds but what he found was something he didn't like at all. Because right there was a women looking to be in her early twenties with purple hair in a pineapple shape. This woman Naruto actually remembered had stopped a mob from hurting him when he was younger he had been told her name was Anko Mitarashi.

Naruto for once did not find amusement in someone else's pain in fact all he felt was anger and hatred. As Naruto watched what was happening he decided he would try to get Anko as an ally now rather than later. He started walking slowly and loudly so he would get the men's attention away from Anko and towards him. When they didn't turn he shouted "hey you ugly ass motherfuckers why don't you try and kill the demon instead of raping her." This got the three men's attention quickly as they turned so fast it should have broke a bone or something. They then started to laugh and one of them said "would you look at that the demons trying to protect the snake bitch why don't we teach him a lesson boys" The others just nodded stupidly it was obvious they were drunk but Naruto didn't care he just had a bloodthirsty smirk on his face. Suddenly the drunken men all ran towards Naruto and were just about to punch him in the face when all of a sudden he just disappeared. The men grew confused and started to look for him but couldn't find him when they heard a voice behind them say "wow I didn't even use my real speed and you still can't see where I am you truly are pathetic."

The stu-drunken men all turned around as quickly as they could but it was too late as suddenly they felt stabbing pain go through their chests which quickly left as their souls their souls were already gone.

Naruto after dealing with the mor-I mean men started to walk towards Anko who was slightly scared of what he might do. But as he reached her he extended his hand towards her to help her up. As Anko reached for his hand she thought of why someone like _him _saved her. When she was standing Naruto finally got a good look of her and she was definitely something to look at. Anko had beautiful slender legs, curves to die for, and an d-cup sized breast. She was in ripped up clothes probably from the men who tried to rape her.

Anko finally asked Naruto the question on her mind "Why did you stop them I thought you would have liked to see more people in pain?" Naruto for once smiled nicely towards her and said "I thought you would have liked the favor to be returned from when you saved me from that mob when I was younger."

Anko was shocked the brat even remembered her saving him. Naruto suddenly had a serious look on his face then said "does this happen regularly." Anko just looked down and sadly said "yes it does I'm people think I'm a traitor because I was the apprentice to a nuke ninja but I tried to prove I'm not but the villagers don't care I'll always be a traitor to them." Naruto just looked at her for a minute then snorted saying "this village is even more stupid than I thought to blame the student and not the sensei." Anko was even more shocked that he didn't hate her but then again he was treated the same way as her so she shouldn't be so surprised.

Naruto then said "Anko Mitarashi I have big plans for the future of this village and this vile world and they are not plans to help I wish to spread chaos throughout this world. But I also will destroy this village but to do this I will need allies not just any allies nut strong allies to help me win my fight. I want you to become one of these allies if you join me I will make you stronger than you could ever imagine. But if you choose no I will have to erase all your memories of this conversation. It is your chose please choose wisely."

While Naruto had been talking Anko could actually feel the power Naruto held but she could also feel her want for blood and chaos grow with every word he said. The thing that scared her the most was the fact she liked how she wanted to join him and her hatred for konoha grew.

After a long moment of silence Anko finally made her chose and for once she knew for a fact she made the right one.

* * *

Cliffhanger I hoped you all liked this chap I tried making it longer. I know for certain I will make future chapters longer. For next chapter find out what Anko will chose will she join Naruto or not stay tuned.

Until next time bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey every one I'm hoping that you're enjoying my stories and if not sorry I'll try better. Sorry about not updating in a while I was grieving over losing my I-pod. Anyways this will be my longest chapter yet so please enjoy. Also this chapter you see what Anko will choose will she join Naruto or will she go against him. PS this chapter is the first look of Saratobi.

_Previously _

_While Naruto had been talking Anko could actually feel the power Naruto held but she could also feel her want for blood and chaos grow with every word he said. The thing that scared her most was the fact she liked how she wanted to join him and her hatred for konoha grew._

_After a long moment of silence Anko finally made her chose and for once she knew for a fact she made the right one. _

_Present _

After a long moment of silence Anko finally made her chose and for once she knew for a fact she made the right one. Anko suddenly bowed to Naruto and said while grinning savagely "I will join you Naruto I want to destroy this village and the world." Naruto just smirked and said "That's good but I need to be getting to the academy to become a ninja for konoha. I want you to come to my apartment tonight and I will explain to you what you will need to know for the future. But right now I want you to do what you normally do." Anko just nodded and got up and started walking away with a sway to her hips needless to say Naruto was not focused on her back but a bit lower. Naruto started his way to the academy while thinking "Maybe finding allies will be easier than I thought."

When Naruto finally made it to the academy he was five minutes late but he didn't really care he knew he would go last because of his last name.

As Naruto walked into the class room Iruka the class teacher glared at him and asked with his voice full of hate "Why were you so late to class de-Naruto?" Naruto just glared right back at Naruto and said "What does it matter to you Iruka you should be glad I'm not always around." Naruto suddenly disappeared then reappeared behind Iruka and whispered in his ear "Or maybe I would have killed you for glaring at me." When Naruto finished saying that he was grinning like a maniac. Iruka at this point was close to pissing his pants and was shaking uncontrollably.

Then all of a sudden Naruto disappeared again then reappeared in his seat in the back of the class. Iruka sighed in relief and stopped shaking then said "Alright as I was saying before Naruto entered the room today is graduation day so you need to do your very best. Make me proud to be your sensei." As he was saying this he started to smile happily until Naruto scoffed then said "Right like I need to put all my effort into this easy test." Iruka didn't say anything he just tried to ignore Naruto.

Finally Iruka stated to call names to come down and take the test for Bushin, Kawarimi, and Henge. When he got to Naruto's name he contemplated just skipping him but a glare from Naruto told him not to. Finally Iruka called Naruto down and told him to complete the Henge no jutsu. Of course Naruto performed Henge and Kawarimi with no problem but when he got to Bushin he did something a little different. Naruto instead of creating regular Bushin he created forty Kage Bushin. Needless to say Naruto performed the top of his class which made a brooding kid with duck ass hair and his fangirls furious.

After Naruto claimed his headband and was dismissed from class he started to head to his apartment. But of course the villagers can't let "the demon" become a ninja so they tried to ambush him keyword tried. As Naruto was walking to his shitty apartment he heard a bottle in the air flying towards him not even looking he caught it and while still walking said "I am not in a good mood so if you want to die in a very gruesome way stay and try and kill me if not leave."

None of the villagers left so Naruto turned around slowly grinning like a lunatic probably because he is one. Naruto started to walk towards the group of villagers ready to tear them limb from limb and of course the villagers started to get scared because he wasn't supposed to come closer he was supposed to run or at least that's what they thought. Naruto all of a sudden vanished from they're line of sight then reappeared behind them. But the difference from before is now he was covered head to toe in blood and was shaking in excitement. Then the villagers started to fall one by one all in more pain than the last. Some of them were missing limbs and some had been killed instantly but for sure all of them were in pain. Naruto approached the ones that were alive and slowly and painfully not only carved markings on their face but also carved a glass glow grin on their lips. After Naruto was done having fun with the survivors he killed them all with stabs to the heart and started to laugh uncontrollably. He laughed so much he fell to the floor which had guts and blood everywhere Naruto started to roll around holding his sides while still laughing. Finally his laughs turned into a chuckle filled with nothing but evil and insanity. Naruto stopped chuckling a minute later and said "Man I haven't had the chance to kill some idiot villagers in a while I forgot how great it feels." When Naruto finished saying that he giggled a little and to walk started his way home giggling every so often.

When Naruto finally made it home he saw Anko sitting on his couch looking bored and tired. When Anko spotted Naruto her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Naruto just looked at her innocently and asked with fake meekness "What why are you staring at me like that is there something in my teeth?"

Anko just laughed at what he said and said "The reason I'm staring at you is because you're covered in blood and guts. Is there a reason your covered in blood or did you just kill someone for fun?" Naruto just looked at her then said his voice ever so innocent and naïve "The mean villagers were in a mob and were going to kill me all I did was defend myself what does it matter if I enjoyed myself?" When Naruto finished saying that him and Anko started to laugh like crazy again they even fell to the floor. When they calmed down Naruto had a serious face on and Anko knew joke time was over so she also gained a serious face to.

Naruto started to explain to Anko what he is and all his plans for the future. Anko after hearing everything started to laugh again but this time it was a dark laugh with a tint of insanity. It sent a tingle down Naruto's spine and he started to laugh as well. When they stopped Anko said "Sounds like you have everything planned out and you have enough power to do it but I get why you need strong allies. Even you can't be in two places at once so you need other people to help." All Naruto did was nod to confirm her statement. Anko just grinned insanely and said "I definitely want to be a part of this so you can count me in. Also I will look to see if I can find anyone else to help you."

Naruto was grinning while she said this but when she finished his grin turned into a smile that went ear to ear. It was a sadistic looking smile and it made Anko shiver a little but not in fear. Naruto then nodded his head and said "Good you can go back to your home now I finished explaining."

Anko just nodded and got up but before she left Naruto said "Oh and you will need to train in new aspects of a ninja so I will be teaching you a few things." All Anko did was nod and then Shushin to her home.

When Naruto finally fell asleep he was thinking of all the ways he could torture the villagers and with that thought he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Naruto woke up and got dressed then started heading for the academy to find out who was in his team even though he had a pretty good idea of who was. When Naruto entered the room everyone went quit and stared at him of course Naruto didn't want to be stared so he decided to scare them. When Naruto sat down he said "If you don't stop staring at me **I'm going to tear off your limbs after that I'll rip your intestines out and i think i might have a taste for flesh right now so your in luck. But then I'll move on to your families but don't even get me started on that."** As Naruto finished saying that he grinned insanely towards them and released a small amount of killing intent and of course that stopped the staring but the more weak minded students pissed their pants one even passed out. But there was one person who smiled darkly and was thanking Naruto for doing that when he was about to do the same thing to them. Naruto just scoffed at them and said "Weaklings like them don't belong in the ninja world."

After Naruto said that Iruka walked in looking a little sad but became shocked when he saw someone passed out on the floor when he went to see who it was he was even more shocked by who it was. The person who had passed out on the floor was Sakura Haruno the number one kunoichi of this year. Iruka got up and asked "Who did this to Sakura?" Everyone just looked at Naruto so Iruka glared at him and asked "What did you do to her Naruto and why?" Naruto just looked at him blankly before saying "All I did was blast the class with a small amount of killing intent and she passed out and the reason I did it was because they all kept staring at me for no reason."

All Iruka said was "The reason they were staring at you was probably because they heard a rumor you killed a group of villagers for no reason but I'm sure that's not true." When he said that Naruto grinned towards them and said "What do you mean that's not true I'm sure I had to wash my clothes of some blood the other day." After Naruto said that the class got even more scared and Iruka looked horrified at the prospect of Naruto killing a group of villagers. After a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence Iruka finally said "Alright well now that that's over let's get to teams."

And so Iruka went on to name the teams but Naruto didn't pay attention to anyone but his team. Naruto's team consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and kakashi Hatake the infamous copy ninja. The teams were supposed to wait twenty minutes for their sensei's and most of them did except for one team and that team was team seven. Team seven was Naruto's team and they had to wait two hours before their sensei arrived.

When kakashi did arrive he was somewhat surprised to see what his team was doing because Sakura was asleep and Sasuke was staring out the window as usual but Naruto was drawing pictures and writing words on Sakura's forehead. He was putting the words "Big forehead coming through get out of the way."

Since no one noticed him he cleared his throat to get the attention of his students which seemed to work as Naruto glanced at him then went back to work on Sakura's forehead giggling every so often. And Sasuke just looked at him for a minute or two but never said anything. So all kakashi could do was say "OK so someone wake Sakura up and go up to the roof I'll be waiting there." Kakashi then shushined up to the roof to wait while thinking over his orders from Sandaime-sama.

**Flashback****2 hours ago **

The Sandaime and Kakashi were in his office going over the way Kakashi should teach team seven since the demon was on the team. The third hokage said "Kakashi I know it's hard for you to be the sensei of the demon that killed your sensei but this is the best for Konoha. I hope you can understand." Kakashi nodded and said "It will be hard but for Konoha I will do it." The sandaime smiled towards Kakashi and said "Good then, now let's get back to the way you should train _it _I don't want you to train it I just want you to watch the demon so if it tries to destroy Konoha again you can control it with your sharingan. Madara Uchiha was able to do it so I don't see why you can't do it too." Then the third said "I also want you to ignore Haruno the only reason she's on you team is because no one else wanted her. So I had to put her on your team I apologies for that. And finally I want you to focus on Sasuke completely and teach him everything you know including how to gain the mangekyou sharingan. He also needs to be loyal to Konoha so he can control the Kyuubi if anything happens to you. And one last thing try to make him continue his bloodline soon so we have new sharingans on the way."

After the sandaime was finished Kakashi nodded and said "It will be done Hokage-sama." The third just smiled deviously thinking of all the ways the Kyuubi will help Konoha.

Flashback end

Kakashi was brought out of his thought by his students arriving on the roof. Kakashi looked at all of them and thought "This is going to be so troublesome. And now I'm starting to sound like a Nara how troublesome"

And there you go you guys once again if it took too long I'm sorry. But I've been really busy. Also tell me who you guys and gals want as an ally for Naruto and I'll see what I can do. I was thinking of adding an insane and lazy Shikamaru but it would be kind of hard plus I'm still kind of new so yaa…. Well that's it find out what happens next on Naruto's insanity bye.


	5. not a chap AN

**Question to my readers**

Hey you guys I was wondering I don't think the first chapter is good do you guys think I should redo it. Tell me in review or pm I don't care.


	6. A new Ally

**Chapter 5**

**Alright sorry it's been a bit longer than usual I couldn't think of what to do next and also my internet is not working right but I hope you all like what I've done in this chap. And thanks to all my reviewers but sadly I'm not a god and thanks for the advice. But I do have to say almost 3k views and not even 20 reviews come on people I need to know what to do. So that's it now let's get to the story. Oh and the guest who said theylove me don't you think that's kinda creepy. I'm Sorry i forgot i missed some things so i redid it again a sorry  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

It had been two months since team seven was formed and one word to describe them would be dysfunctional. The reason for this was because of how different each of them was. One of them was a brooder another a fangirl and the last one was a psychotic jinjuriki. Although that's not to say they didn't finish the job it's just that they argued with each other so much.

For Naruto the last two months had been progressive the reason why is because he gained unlocked a new power that lets him age anything he touches. There was another reason as well Naruto had gained another ally in the form of Kurenai Yuuhi.

_Flashback 1 month _

Naruto and Anko were walking down a path outside the village thinking of new ways to kill villagers when they suddenly heard a cry for help from a decisively feminine voice. They went to go investigate and possibly to help the person. When they finally arrived where they heard the voice Anko gasped in horror and Naruto looked furious and about ready to rip someone's head off.

What Anko and Naruto saw was one Kurenai Yuuhi in torn clothes while Asuma Saratobi was smiling lustily towards her. Asuma then said "Would you shut up already no one's going to help were you were too far away from Konoha. Besides you know you'll enjoy this anyways." All Kurenai did was to glare at Asuma while yelling "Fuck you mother fucker go to hell you son of a bitch." Asuma looked slightly angry now and said "You know what I'm going to make sure you don't feel any pleasure but pain." When he finished saying that he started to slowly walk towards Kurenai while grinning disgustingly.

While all of this was going on Anko and Naruto were thinking of what they knew of Kurenai to decide to help or not. As it turns out Kurenai had helped Naruto when he was a child and was friends with Anko. Naruto and Anko turned towards each other and said simultaneously "We should try and recruit her as an ally." After they said that they nodded towards each other and disappeared.

As Asuma was about to tear her last bits of clothing off her Anko suddenly appeared and grabbed his wrist to stop him. Asuma looked shocked for a minute but then looked happy finally he said "Well look at that I not only get to rape Kurenai but the Snake bitch as well must be my lucky day." Anko just snorted and said "You actually think you can beat me please even if you can someone else here will stop you." After Anko said that she grinned giddily then threw Asuma towards a tree. But Asuma is a Jounin so he caught himself and looked back towards where Anko and Kurenai were but when he looked they were gone. He just snorted and said "I knew you would run away there was no way you could beat me." Suddenly Naruto appeared in all his insane glory while grinning darkly. Naruto then said "Actually Anko could beat you but she wanted to get Kurenai to safety and left you for me to handle. This is a good thing because I wanted to test my new power anyways." Asuma Just snorted and said "A little genin is going to beat me please even if you are a demon your power was locked up years ago. And as for this new power you're just bluffing." Naruto just laughed insanely towards Asuma and said "I guess will just have to find out now won't we."

**With Kurenai and Anko **

Kurenai and Anko were in a tree a few yards away from where Asuma and Naruto were. Kurenai at the moment was thanking Anko profusely and but Anko said "Don't thank me you should thank the one fighting Asuma without him I wouldn't have been able to save you." Kurenai just looked confused and turned in Naruto's direction. When she saw it was Naruto fighting Asuma she gasped and tried to get up but Anko stopped her. Kurenai struggled to get free and said "Anko let go we have to save him Naruto's just a genin and Asuma's a Jounin he'll kill Naruto." Anko just grinned and said "Kurenai you should know rank means nothing in this world if you knew what I knew you'd know Asuma has no chance of killing Naruto." Kurenai stopped struggling and sighed then said "Alright Anko I'll trust you this time."

**Back with Naruto and Asuma **

All of a sudden Asuma charged Naruto with his trench knives glowing a light blue. Asuma when he reached Naruto swung a knife at him aiming for his head. But all Naruto did was raise a hand and stopped the knife but the moment he touched it the knife started to rust and fall apart. Asuma was so shocked he jumped back and almost dropped his other trench knife. When Asuma jumped back Naruto started to run towards Asuma at Kage level speeds and of course Asuma started to try to dodge Naruto's strikes but Naruto was too fast.

As Naruto kept hitting Asuma he started to laugh darkly and said "You know I wish you were your coward of a father but I guess I'll have to go for second best." When Asuma heard this he became angry and started to try to attack instead of dodge. Of course Naruto grabbed a kunai and parried his attacks while yawning. After a while Naruto finally had enough and decided to end Asuma's pathetic life.

Asuma had just tried to hit Naruto's leg again but missed and Naruto suddenly disappeared. As Asuma started to look for Naruto a voice said from behind "Boo" and Asuma jumped as far as he could. Naruto started to laugh and said "You should have seen the look on your face, oh my Kami was that funny." Then Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and said "But sadly I can't waste anymore time so I'm just going to kill you now." As Naruto said this he started to glow black and his eyes flashed purple. Naruto suddenly raised his and made a Kage Bushin behind Asuma who also raised its hand. Then in unison they said "Shinra Tensei." When Naruto said that Asuma was pushed towards the clone by an invisible force but suddenly he stopped and was just floating in mid air. Asuma then started to scream in agony while Naruto was laughing hysterically. Finally Asuma just imploded and fell to pieces on the grass.

Naruto walked towards what used to be Asuma and whispered "Do you see what you and this village created I hope you're enjoying your time in hell." Then Anko and Kurenai appeared in front of Naruto one of them looked horny while the other looked scared.

Suddenly Naruto said "Hello Kurenai did you enjoy the show." When Naruto said this he laughed his insane laugh while Kurenai fell to her knees and begged them to not kill her. Naruto for once smiled kindly towards her and said "Now why would I kill you when you saved my life when I was younger. In fact I think I just saved your life didn't I." All Kurenai did was to nod and say "Why did you two save me anyways I thought you hated everyone from the leaf Naruto." Naruto grinned and said "While I do hate almost everyone from the leaf I do want to save the people who helped me when I couldn't help myself." Anko then said "Plus were friends and I don't want to see you hurt." Kurenai smiled gratefully towards them and stood up but suddenly remembered Naruto said save and asked "Naruto why did you say saved is the left in danger or something." Naruto smiled darkly and said demonically **"Yes the leaf is in danger and that danger is me and Anko here and a few others I won't talk about right now. You see Kurenai I intend to destroy Konoha. But after that I haven't decided what to do with the world if I should I destroy it or become its ruler. If I destroy it I'm going to have to find out how to travel between worlds and maybe dimensions. Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet the reason why I'm telling you this is because I want you to join me. And the reason why I think you'll join me is because can you really say Konoha has done anything for you plus you were almost raped. And it was by the Hokage's son to, who do you think taught him to be that way. Now to prove to you I can do what I say I'll show you a small portion of my power." **After Naruto said that he started to glow black and grey this time and the wind picked up blowing his coat and hair in the wind and at the same time the sun was setting making the sky look blood red right behind Naruto. When Kurenai felt his power she almost fell to her knees again and also while she watched him Kurenai started to feel hot and a little bothered from how hot he looked. At the same time Anko was shaking and had to hold herself back from jumping Naruto right then and there because with the sky red and Naruto's clothes billowing in the wind made him look like some type of wrathful god.

Then Naruto stopped glowing and the wind stopped blowing but the sky was still red even though the sun had set. Naruto then said "And if you're wondering why the sky is still red even with the sun gone I might have something to do with it." As Naruto said this and grinned maniacally towards Kurenai. Kurenai couldn't believe that wasn't even all of Naruto's power and while he had been talking Kurenai had been thinking about what he said and decided he was right because her brother had been banished unfairly. And Kurenai really missed her brother also now that she thought about it she remembered that her parents had been executed because they wanted to help Naruto as a child. Kurenai finally made her decision and said "Naruto I will join you only if you get my brother to join us as well and you must explain how you're so powerful." Naruto looked at her for a minute then grinned and said "Well then welcome aboard cause I already have your brother as an ally and I was going to explain anyways."

_Present _

But at the moment Naruto is walking down a path to training ground seven. Of course Naruto didn't want to go but he really didn't have a chose in the matter he had to pretend to at least like this village somewhat.

Naruto finally made it to training ground seven and put on a fake smile to try and fool his team. As Naruto made his way towards team seven his thoughts were "I can't believe I have to be nice to them they are such fucking fools. They think that there actually ninjas just because of their headbands." Naruto almost laughed at them when he saw what they were doing. Sasuke and Sakura were trying to climb trees without hands which in his mind wasn't hard to do because it's a chakra control exercise he's known for a few years now. As Naruto walked towards them it was getting harder to not laugh because they kept falling on their ass or their head. When Naruto finally stopped walking he was standing beside his porn reading sensei that didn't even seem to notice his arrival. When Naruto finally got fed up with not being acknowledged he said "Hey Kakashi are you going to teach them things but not me. I mean isn't that a little unfair to little old me." Naruto said this with as much innocence as he could muster which by the way wasn't much. Kakashi of course just pretended to have not heard him saying "Hmm did you say something Naruto?" Naruto just laughed and said "Actually yes I did I asked you if your dad was just a coward or a fool." Kakashi didn't get mad easily but when his dad was involved he was easily agitated. So Kakashi decided to just glare at Naruto and say nothing. This of course made Naruto laugh and say "What you're just going to glare at me no Raikiri this time I mean you didn't have a problem that time when you helped the villagers beat a poor defenseless little boy."

Kakashi was shocked Naruto remembered that night he thought a Yamanaka had locked that memory away while he was in the hospital. Kakashi then decided it was time to go and find out what their next mission was going to be. Of course he just wanted to speak to somebody else other than Naruto he was completely freaked out from this discussion. Kakashi then called out to Sasuke and Sakura to come back and that they were going to find out what their next mission was.

**Later at the Hokage office **

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura stood next to each other in front of the Sandaime while Kakashi was off to the side. The Hokage was naming missions for them to do but they were d-ranked so they were more like chores. And of course team seven was getting tired of doing all these chores even Naruto who wanted to kill somebody soon. Suddenly Sasuke slammed his fist into the Sandaimes desk with a pissed off look on his face. He started saying "Hokage-sama no offense but why are we doing chores in the village when we could be outside the village saving lives. I know these missions are meant for teamwork but this team isn't going to get any better soon." When Sasuke finished his rant the Hokage looked bored and sighed then said to Kakashi "What do you think Kakashi is your team ready for a c-ranked mission."

Kakashi who had been barley listening too focused on his porn said "I think they're ready but I would ask Naruto and Sakura first." The Sandaime then turned towards the two people in question and asked them "What do you two think of this." Sakura being the banshee she is said more like screeched "Of course I want to go if Sasuke-kun wants to go I have to go." All Naruto did was say "I would love to it has been to long since I've seen a certain red liquid." After Naruto said that the Sandaime looked angry for a minute then calmed down and thought "That damn demon he knows I'm angry about what he did to the villagers recently." Then the Hokage said "Fine you all can go on a c-ranked mission." Then he yelled at his secretary to bring in Tazuna the bridge builder.

When team seven saw Tazuna walk in two of them groaned while the other laughed his ass off. The reason why is because he reeked of alcohol they knew this was going to be hard just to get him to walk. Of course Naruto just found it funny and thought "This might be a little tougher than I thought…Awesome."

* * *

K that's it folks so let me know if you want something changed

Find out what happens in wave. And just so you know Haku is a guy in my story. If you have a good idea for new chapter coming up please tell me it would be nice to know my readers thought.

See ya later

**Dark God of Naruto **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey all my reader's I'm back and better than ever I've had time to toss ideas around and have chose what I hope is for the best. But of course you're going to have to tell me what you think. Anyways I want you all to review but I know only a few will. (Sigh) Why can't most of you readers review? And ending that little rant I would like to thank my reviewers and advice givers also to people who have messaged me. Thanks again and here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto you guys have no idea how much it pains me to say that because I have to watch Kishimoto just destroy what used to be a great show. (SOBBB SOBB CRY CRY) It was so good why oh why did they have to ruin it. **

**Dark God of Naruto**

* * *

At the moment we find our (snort) hero walking down a path with his team and client Tazuna reading a small orange book called Icha Icha Paradise. But the funny thing is Naruto has one of his eyes covered by his headband and has a mask like Kakashi's covering his face while giggling perversely at the same time as Kakashi does. It would seem that Naruto has changed his wardrobe a bit.

Naruto is wearing a dark blue trench coat with no sleeves and an image of two eyes on the back one eye is the purple Rinnegan and the other has the blood red eye of the kyuubi. He's wearing his trench coat open showing him with a tight black muscle shirt showing his reward for training so hard. He's wearing the same cargo pants and boots as from before and he seems to have added silver streaks in his hair. Naruto also seems to have gotten his two ears pierced as well as a lip piercing.

The only he has the mask on and his headband over his eye is to annoy his teammates and Kakashi. This seemed to work as every time he giggled with Kakashi everyone seemed to twitch a little. After forty minutes of this they passed a puddle which had two Chunnin known as the Demon Brothers in it. The two had been about to rise out of the water to kill Kakashi when they saw the insanity that is Naruto and immediately stopped and stayed where they were.

Kakashi of course thought they stopped because of his reputation as the Copy Ninja and smirked. (Read: Which I mean come on kind of a lame name seriously your known for copying people how stupid) But of course Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice and kept walking completely oblivious. And of course Naruto the insane one is the one knowing the real reason they stopped. Oh yes he knew why they stopped but that will come a little later so let's continue with the story.

Naruto and the rest had decided to stop for the night since the sun was going down. So they set up camp and fell asleep with Naruto using Shadow clones for watch.

**Hidden Hideout near Wave Country**

Two silhouettes are seen kneeling apparently reporting to a silhouette in the shadows. Suddenly the silhouette in the shadows walks into the light revealing himself to be Zabuza Momochi and the two kneeling are no other then the Demon Brothers. Zabuza started to say "So you say that Uzumaki was there as well as Kakashi Hatake?" the brother on the right answered saying "Yes and there were two other Genin there as well but they didn't look like much of a threat all we have to worry about is Uzumaki and Hatake." Zabuza nodded and said "Well Haku will be happy to know about us going with Uzumaki. I don't think we could take them with Uzumaki there as well so we'll join them on their mission and go back to the Hidden leaf if their Hokage allows us to."

The Demon Brothers are kind of shocked to hear this and stay silent instead of asking why. Then they hear a door opening and turn to see Haku walking in with her mask on. She asks "Are we really going to work for a scumbag like Gato I mean he just tried to fucking hit on me let me repeat that Gato the little short ugly as an ass midget tried to hit on me. Now I can't believe I didn't kill him when he tried to flirt I swear I shivered from disgust." All Zabuza did was to grin like a loon and say "Well that definitely helps me make my decision." Haku looks confused then asks "What decision would that be Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza then smile and said "Well it appears Uzumaki is protecting our target and I've decided it's about time we stop running from hunter ninja. So I've decided if the Hokage allows us to we'll be joining Uzumaki in the Hidden Leaf." Haku was silent for a few moments and Zabuza started to sweat thinking he made a bad decision but sighed when Haku squealed with delight then sweat dropped at what Haku was doing.

Haku was squealing while jumping up and down then started to dance to some song in her head. All the while still squealing then she started to hug Zabuza shouting "Thank you thank you thank you" over and over and over again. Finally Zabuza weakly said "Haku I-I ca-can't bre-breathe pl-please let go." Haku immediately let go this time saying "Sorry sorry sorry" over and over and over again. Zabuza breathed in air like his life depended on it which it kind of did. After Zabuza got over his near death experience he smiled while saying "Now why don't we all go to sleep and in the morning meet up with Uzumaki and his team."

**Next Morning **

As everyone in team seven finished packing they started their walk to Wave again this time Naruto was walking silently with a crazy smirk as if expecting something to come later on. When team seven reached the river a boat was already docked their waiting for them Tazuna explained it was a friend of his. So they each climbed into the boat and silently crossed the river. As the land came into view Naruto's smirk only seemed to get bigger which freaked out his teammates and sensei.

As the boat docked and everyone left the boat Sasuke sensed a presence in a bush and threw a kunai at it. As Naruto approached the bush Sasuke was smirking thinking he killed an enemy ninja but of course his smirk deflated when he saw Naruto walk out of the bushes petting a petrified rabbit. Naruto busted out laughing and said "Yay Sasuke you sure taught the bunny a lesson it won't forget for a long time. Although did you really have to throw a kunai at it I mean it's a poor defenseless animal. You know what I think the rabbits scarred for life. Don't worry little bunny I'll end your suffering." After Naruto said this the bunny seemed to try and hop out of Naruto's arms but to no avail it knew its fate was sealed. And with that Naruto pulled out a kunai then thought about it and decided to put away the kunai. After the kunai was put away the rabbit stopped struggling and relaxed a while big mistake. The reason Naruto put away his kunai was because he had thought of a better way to ki-I mean end the bunnies suffering.

Naruto then started to gather lightning chakra in his hands while grinning like a maniac then when he had enough or in his mind enough he discharged it into the rabbit. When Naruto did that the rabbit was stone still for a couple minutes and since the rabbit hadn't done anything Naruto started to pout. But that pout soon turned into a grin when suddenly the bunny in his hands exploded in a shower of blood and guts getting all over Naruto. Then he started to laugh insanely yet again as he looked himself over and saw all the blood.

Suddenly a voice from behind them said "Geese gaki I think you've gotten even crazier then when I last saw you." Everyone turned to the voice to find the one the only Zabuza Momochi staring at Naruto. Naruto then started to pale as he remembered something and asked Zabuza "He-hey Zabu-zabuza was tha-that _Her r_ab-rabi-rabbit." All Zabuza did was to sigh and nod his head sadly as if feeling pity for the crazy genin. If possible Naruto turned even paler in fright. Suddenly everyone heard a voice say "Mr. snuggles" the voice sounded completely crushed. AS everyone turned to the new voice they were surprised to see a girl about their age staring at all the blood and guts as if not believing it. Then her depression turned to anger then to hatred and she started to walk slowly towards Naruto. And for the first time in a long time Naruto felt truly scared for his life. Naruto then started to slowly back away shakily saying "Ha-Haku ca-calm down pl-please you do-don't have to Ki-kill me I'll Ge-get yo-you a new bu-bun-bunny. Pl-please do-don't kill me." After Naruto said that he tripped on a root connected to a tree and fell on his ass. Haku decided to take advantage of Naruto being on the ground.

When Haku reached Naruto she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to his feet then pushed him up a little higher. Naruto then closed his eyes waiting to be destroyed but instead of a fist he felt soft lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock when he relised it was Haku who was kissing him. Naruto then slowly closed his eyes and tried to deepen the kiss. Naruto felt Haku's tongue on his lips and got the message so he opened his lips a little and started to fight Haku for dominance. But right when Naruto was about to win there was an uncomfortable cough. Naruto and Haku then slowly split apart and glared at Zabuza for interrupting. When they relised that everyone was staring at them Haku blushed but Naruto just grinned and said "Well that certainly was fun we should do it more sometimes and you know maybe some _other _stuff." Haku's blush increased tenfold after Naruto said that.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Zabuza finally asked "Alright I'm sure you want to know what the hell's going on right?" The rest of team seven besides Naruto are looking at Zabuza for an explanation. Zabuza sighs then says "Since Naruto and Haku seem to be too involved in what they're doing I guess I'll have to explain how we know each other." As team seven looked back to Naruto and Haku they all sweat dropped seeing them back to sucking each other's face off.

Zabuza then said "Alright it went like this…"

* * *

**Hey you guys it's a cliff hanger huh you don't see those everyday (snort) ok so fine if you read any story not a one-shot you see them all the time but who cares. Anyways I'm getting sidetracked if you want to find out what happens next you'll have to wait for the next chapter so I guess that's it. **

**Don't forget to review and follow my story. **

**Dark God of Naruto **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**HEY HEY HEY I'm back again how's it going did you like last chapter did you review did you die did you fly well you probably didn't but I sure was. So anyways this is chapter seven I can't believe I actually kept writing usually I start something but don't finish it so it's real cool I'm trying to finish this story. And who know I might start a new story (hint hint) but that's another story for another time hahahaha get it cause it's really another story that I'll Wright another time funny. What you didn't find it funny yeah neither did I (lie) sniffle okay (hiccup) I'm not crying I just have something in my eye. But enough of this on to the story. Oh and I just couldn't stay away so I am officially unholding the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Naruto would destroy leaf then kill madara then anybody who stands in his way.  
**

_After a few minutes of awkward silence Zabuza finally asked "Alright I'm sure you want to know what the hell's going on right?" The rest of team seven besides Naruto are looking at Zabuza for an explanation. Zabuza sighs then says "Since Naruto and Haku seem to be too involved in what they're doing I guess I'll have to explain how we know each other." As team seven looked back to Naruto and Haku they all sweat dropped seeing them back to sucking each other's face off. _

_Zabuza then said "Alright it went like this…" _

**Flashback**

At the moment we can see a 12 year old Naruto walking down a path whistling a happy tune while flipping a kunai in his hand. Naruto sometimes leaves Konoha and wonders the countries while he leaves clones behind to stay in the academy.

All of a sudden Naruto senses a large burst of chakra coming from the forest so he decides to go find out what's happening. He starts to use "Shushin no jutsu" to get there faster. When he arrives he sees no two people surrounded by about ten men in cloaks with masks. As Naruto looks closer he sees that the ten men are hunter ninja and the other two are missing ninja. When Naruto looks at the missing ninja he recognizes one as Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist. And the other figure doesn't seem familiar but he doesn't really care about that person what he wants is for Zabuza to teach him how to use a sword. So Naruto comes up with a plan to get Zabuza to teach him.

**With Zabuza and Haku **

As Zabuza is just about to move he notices a blonde child hiding in a tree and sees him using sign language. Apparently the blonde kid plans on killing the hunter ninja in one big move and is asking them not to move. Zabuza doesn't really see any harm from this and decides to allow it so he whispers to Haku "Hey Haku don't move something's about to happen I'm not sure what but we'll see in a minute." Obviously Haku is confused but nods none the less.

And so they wait for a few minutes and start to think it might be a trap but suddenly when all of the hunter ninja start to be pulled away by an invisible force Zabuza and Haku's jaws drop. They watch as the ten ninja are pulled towards the forest and hit trees hard enough to knock them unconscious. Suddenly the blonde boy Zabuza saw appears in front of them with his back towards them. The gaki then says "Hey Zabuza don't you just love explosive notes." And after he said that he brought his hand up and snapped his fingers. After that there was a deafening explosion where the hunter ninja were. But even though the explosion was loud Zabuza and Haku could still hear Narutos mad laughter over it. After the noise was gone there was a forest fire raging almost everywhere around them.

Naruto then turned towards them and he was smiling like a maniac but the fire behind was making it look like he glowed. As Zabuza and Haku looked at him he looked like a devil in human skin. Haku shivered in either fear or excitement. All Zabuza did was grin insanely like Naruto.

Zabuza then asked "Gaki why did you do that why did you decide to stop them?" Naruto smiled slyly at Zabuza and say "Well I couldn't just let my new swordsman teacher die." Zabuza frowned and said "Why would I teach you how to use a sword?" Naruto said "Well I did just save your asses but I guess I could just detonate the explosive note on each of yours back but we could avoid all this if you agree. Oh and if you think about trying to take off the note it will explode one of you touch them." As Naruto was saying this his grin grew happier and happier with each word he said. Zabuza just looked at him and nodded and then grinned saying "Well Haku looks like I'll have two students now."

**Flashback End **

After Zabuza finished saying that team seven all looked like they believed him. Zabuza internally sighed with relief that they believed him. In his head he thought "Wow I can't believe I came up with that on the spot. If they had heard that Naruto had saved Haku's bunny then asked for sword lessons which I wouldn't have given him. But of course Haku glared at me like she was going to castrate me so I agreed."

After Haku and Naruto were finished making out Naruto asked "So what are you two doing here anyways and where are Gozu and Meizu." Zabuza just snapped his fingers and there appeared Gozu and Meizu. After they appeared Naruto nodded and started to walk away. After awhile of walking with no one following he looked behind him and asked "Are you just going to stand there or are we going to continue this mission?" After he said that everyone started to follow him but Kakashi asked Zabuza why they were walking with them. Zabuza answered by saying "Well Haku and I have decided we were going to try to become leaf ninja and the two idiot brothers are just tagging along." The reaction on the idiot brothers was a yell of "Fuck you".

Kakashi was kind of shocked because he had heard Zabuza had wanted to try and take the mist village back. So being a curious copy cat he asked "Wait I had heard you wanted to take over the mist village why are you joining the leaf?" Zabuza just nodded and said "Well I had wanted to but I relised that just me and Haku couldn't take back our home village so we decided to give it up and try to join Naruto in Konoha." Kakashi nodded and continued to walk and read his porn. Zabuza seeing the book asked "Hey Kakashi that wouldn't happen to be the new Icha Icha book would it?" All Kakashi did was to nod his head while pulling out another book looking the same and gave it to Zabuza.

Zabuza grinned under his bandages while nodding his thanks. Naruto decided to have a little fun and agitate Kakashi and Zabuza at the same time. So he came up with a plan and told it to Haku who was latched onto his arm. She agreed to help in the plan but said to wait till they made it to Tazuna's house. Naruto agreed and they walked to the bridge builder's house.

When Naruto and company finally made it to the house they put their plan into action. Naruto suddenly disappeared from everyone's view not even making a sound. The rest of the ninja and Tazuna looked around for the blonde but while Kakashi and Zabuza were distracted they never noticed till too late the ice forming over there lower body. When they did notice they tried to move but couldn't so they just glared at Haku. Zabuza finally asked "Haku what the hell and where is Naruto?" Haku smiled a smile like Narutos and said "I don't know where Naruto is but don't worry you're not going to get hurt." After Haku finished saying that she then mumbled "Well not physically at least." The frozen ninja looked relived till they noticed Naruto was standing a few feet away with a fire going and fish over it. But soon Naruto walked over to them and smiled mischievously before grabbing both their copies of "Icha Icha Paradise" and walked back over to the fire.

Naruto opened one of the books and read it a little before snorting and saying "Oh please this book isn't that good I mean I've done everything in this book and more so I guess I have no use for them." Naruto shrugged carelessly before throwing the books into the fire then grinned like a maniac. After Naruto had thrown the books into the fire both Kakashis and Zabuzas eyes widened before they screamed in unison "My precious noooooooooo."

Far away at a hot spring in some random country a white haired man felt a disturbance in the force of Icha Icha. For the first time Jiraiya of the Sannin screamed out in misery as he knew one of his books had been destroyed. But the only problem with screaming was all of the towel clad women who heard him screamed pervert and then beat him to a pulp.

Kakashi and Zabuza were now unfrozen and were crying animatedly over the fire hoping to bring their books back with their tears of the perv technique. Obviously it didn't work but then they started to cry tears of misery as they were told there were no book stores opened till the next town which was about 40 miles away.

As Kakashi and Zabuza wept Naruto and Haku were laughing like lunatics rolling on the floor and crying tears of mirth. Even Sakura giggled at the way her sensei and former enemy were acting. Sasuke of course being an Uchiha couldn't show many emotions and decided to smirk instead of laugh.

After a while Kakashi had decided to try and get over the tragic event and continue the mission so with that in mind he said "Alright team 'sniffle' it is time we move on." After he said that he walked over to Zabuza and placed a hand over his shoulder and said "Fear not my Icha Icha loving friend for our books have merely gone to a better place where they will be worshiped like they deserve." Zabuza just nodded and slowly stood up still with some tears coming down.

And with that they went to Tazunas house where they met his daughter and all found rooms for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Narutos Insanity**

**I'm very sorry folks **

**But I am discontinuing this story. I have run out of ideas. Sorry but I just can't go on. **

**But do not fear you have not heard the last of me I will try to come up with yet another story and I hope to make it better than this one. **

**For one final time on Naruto's Insanity **

**Dark God of Naruto out **

**Bye bye.**


End file.
